Reasons We Can Never Be
by Wingleader Sora Jade
Summary: Er... Rated for mention of abuse. *smacks forehead* Oh my gosh, I've finally done it. I've cracked and written a human/Digimon romance... Well, actually, human/ginjinka Digimon... *_* What have I done?


Reasons We Can Never Be  
by WSJ  
  
I don't own Digimon.  
  
~*~  
  
Gatomon sat off to the side of the small campsite, gazing out at the strange, yet familiar constellations in the DigiWorld's skies, her back to the dying fire. Matt and Gabumon were on watch, the former leaning against a tree and staring off into space, and the latter sitting at his feet and trying not to doze off.  
  
It had been only two days since they'd returned to the DigiWorld to combat whatever evil had caused it to appear above Earth's skies. Two days since she'd found that Kari was her partner and her old life was destroyed... Literally. Two days since she'd lost her best friend, yet gained at the same time another.  
  
She sighed and began to pace back and forth, stopping to check once or twice on Kari where she lay asleep next to Tai, who was snoring gently. She sat back down, this time facing the fire and staring into its smoldering embers.  
  
"Can't sleep?"  
  
The voice caused her to jump, and she turned to see Matt, still in the same possition he had been, but he was looking at her out of the corner of his eye, hair falling across his face. Gatomon nodded. Matt pushed himself off the tree with one foot and went to sit by her, warming his hands by the fire. He just left Gabumon where he was by the tree, having dropped entirely off to sleep.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" the cat Digimon asked, really looking at the DigiDestined of Friendship for the first time. He was tall and skinny, with wild hair and deep blue eyes that had seen too much. Eyes a lot like her own. Was that the reason that Myotismon had hated the DigiDestined? Because they all had eyes like hers? But that couldn't be it, because Tai's eyes were always moving and full of energy, while Izzy's were always quiet and calculating. Neither were anything like hers. None of them were. Just Matt's.  
  
"Family, mostly." he answered her question. "My parents split when I was seven and TK was three. They haven't so much as been in the same room together since. I still don't know why they divorsed, and I don't think they do either. Every time I try to ask Dad about it he gets this faraway sad look in his eyes and changes the subject. I think he really does still love Mom though, and when we were leaving to come back here I could have sworn they were holding hands."  
  
Gatomon nodded. That fit why he always seemed so lone-wolfish all the time. From what little she knew about Mr Ishida, he seemed to be a real workaholic. Matt would have been alone most of the time, and when he went to camp for TK's sake and then to the DigiWorld he hadn't bothered to change his habits, except maybe a little for TK and Gabumon. She voiced her guess and Matt looked over at her in surprise. "That's pretty much right." he said, smiling. "How could you know?"   
  
Gatomon looked down at her paws and the gloves that covered them, thinking of the scars underneith. "It's your eyes. Mine are like that, and Myotismon hated them. Eyes like ours are a mark of a person who has seen too much. That's why Myotismon hated me so much, he knew that I knew that he was wrong, and evil."  
  
"Then why join up with him in the first place, if you knew he was evil?" Matt asked, raising blond eyebrows in surprise.  
  
Gatomon shook her head, smiling slightly and lashing her tail at the irony. "I was looking for something, some*one* to hold on to. How should I know he was right in front of my eyes the whole time..." her voice trailed off as it cracked.  
  
"Thinking of Wizardmon?" Matt asked, and she nodded before continuing.  
  
"He had the eyes too, only in green, instead of blue. Myotismon never showed it as much, but the two of them dispised each other, mostly over me..." She shivered and began to cry, remembering all the times Wizardmon had taken her back to his tiny cot and nurced her back to life after one of Myotismon's beatings.  
  
Awkwardly, Matt took the cat into his arms, noting with surprise how light and fragile-feeling she was. Gatomon curled up into a ball, as if burrowing deeper into his arms would take her somehow farther away from the memories. "It's ok." Matt whispered, stroking her ears and back gently, like how he used to TK when he'd had nightmares after the battle with Devimon. "Myotismon's gone, and you've got Kari now. Everything's going to be fine."  
  
"B-but it won't be!" Gatomon whimpered, looking up at him with tear-stained cheeks and frightened eyes. "I can feel it! Oh, I just know somehow, he isn't gone, not for good..." She whimpered again, sounding rather more like a scared puppy then a kitten, and tried to bury herself in his shirt, rubbing her face against the green material to get the tears off.  
  
Matt felt a pang of sympathy for the little white-furred creature in his arms. He knew what it was like to loose a best friend. It had happened to him when he and his dad had moved away after the divorse. He'd had to leave Saja behind, and she probably didn't even remember him anymore...   
  
He knew what it was like to be all alone. He always had been, even *before* the divorce. TK had always been the baby in the family, and therefore somehow the favorite. But then again, TK didn't seem to play favorites, and always had a kind smile, or a 'do you wan to pway?' for his onii-san...  
  
...And he knew what it was like to be beaten. Not his dad, no, not him or his mom. He had a secret he hadn't told anyone else, but now he found himself spilling it out to this small Digimon, for no apparent reason other then that she could sympathize with him, and somehow understand.  
  
She sat there, still curled in his arms, head cocked slightly to the side, that ear flopping over slightly and the other standing strait up, and she listened, sometimes nodding or whincing, whichever seemed appropriate. When he had finished painting his soul to the white cat, still not quite sure why, they both looked over toward where TK was sleeping between Joe and Sora, and as they did he sighed in his sleep and hugged Patamon tighter.  
  
"So, TK's not your real brother?" Gatomon asked softly, slightly in awe of this, the one DigiDestined who had a past even similar to hers.  
  
Matt nodded. "My supposed 'Mom' and 'Dad' really did have a son, his name was Jake. He got killed in a car accident, and when I showed up in foster care, all battered and torn up, they took pity on me. TK was only a baby then, so he doesn't even remember not having me around, and he thinks I'm his real brother. Mom and Dad and I are going to tell him when he turns ten, he'll understand better then."  
  
"He'd probably understand now, after all we've all been through." Gatomon said, turning once again to look up at him. With one trembling claw she pulled down part of her glove so he could see one of the scars. Without saying a word, he tugged off one of his own, showing her the jagged scar across the back of his hand.  
  
They looked at each other for a moment, and then Matt turned away, setting her gently on the ground. "N-no," he said, his voice trembling uncharactorizticly. "There are reasons we can never be."  
  
"Oh, are there?"  
  
Matt turned back to see a young girl his own age sitting where Gatomon had been a moment before. She had long, dark purple hair and Gatomon's cat ears sticking up through it. She wore Gatomon's gloves, except they came up to above her elbows. There were boots with the same red-green pattern, and a simple green dress belted in the middle with red. Cat fangs glinted on her lips, and whiskers protruded from her other-wise human face, while Gatomon's tail lashed from underneith the hem on the short skirt.  
  
"Gatomon?" Matt asked in surprise, hoping beyond hope it was.  
  
She nodded. "It's... A special power we Digimon have, but we don't often like to reveil it, unless we stay that way, like Myotismon did. 'VenoMyotismon' was actually just regular Myotismon in his natural form."  
  
Slowly the two slid closer, and their lips met. Just once. No one ever knew.  
  
Across the clearing, Patamon was awake. He was crying as he whispered, although he knew it was imposible for Gatomon to hear. "Now there are reasons we can never be..."  
  
~^_^~  
  
I seriously have NO CLUE where that came from!!! Eek! And me, a Sorato fan too! I was just trying to find some way to use the ginjinkas (that's what it's called when a Digimon 'goes human'), and this literally wrote itself!! I swear!!! *shrugs* Sorry peeps, but I just refuse to believe Mr Ishida is an abuser, or an alcoholic. I just like the prospect of Natsaharu (Mr Ishida/Ms Takaishi romances) too much, plus he's just a plain cutie!!!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!! I seriously DO NOT care if it's a flame or not!!! NO ONE has reviewed my Pandora/Ken duology yet!!! *begins to cry* I thought they were really good too! 


End file.
